Cynical World
by Tsuna69
Summary: This story is based on the one-shot manga since it was so short i suddenly to make it longer in my own way because i really loved the story. A vampire, a werewolf, and a Frankenstein monster live in a castle apart from humans. The vampire saves a boy from bullying and he wasn'r suppose to be in contact with human being but now they have a bond.


Six years ago a young boy was bullied by some kids his age near the cursed haunted mansion; by chance a vampire who took appearance had taken noticed this and chased the bullies away. The vampire noticed the blood on the boy's right hand.

"You're hurt." He said.

"YES! The boy noticing the blood on his hand realizes that he was with a vampire.

Vampires drink blood.

"DON'T DO IT PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! MY BLOOD WONT TASTE ANY GOOD! M-MY BLOOD IS…M-MY BLOOD CAN"T EVEN PASS A BLOOD CHECK. The boy talked so fast since he was afraid of what the vampire might to do him. The vampire looked at the boy confused.

"I-IT WOULDN"T BE GOOD IF YOU HURT YOUR STOMACH! REALLY YOU BETTER NOT…

The vampire couldn't help but keep staring at the boy. The vampire started to blurt out laughing so hard as he could. "YOU"RE FUNNY!" Worrying about vampires…saying your blood is bad and all…you're really…

"The Vampire is laughing." The boy thought in his head.

The two finally sat down.

"You're name is Juran?

"Yeah…

"And what's your name mister? Juran asked.

"I'm Riravis…but you can call me Rira."

"Well Rira, you are a vampire right."

"Yeah." Rira replied." But you see, Juran…I don't drink blood even though I am real vampire.

Rira took Juran right hand and and made the blood disappeared and made it all better. Rira even told Juran about how he was closest to the original vampires and he had pure blood in him and how before long time ago vampires never used to drink human bloods.

"Can I come again." Juran asked when he was about to leave.

Rira hesitated but answer…"Oh Sure…Come again…

Juran gave Rira a smile." Okay."

_Why did I say that to him?_

Sometime later the boy came every day to visit Rira but Rira would never come see him.

"He's here again." Dia another vampire said looking out the window.

Juran stood up and left.

That same day Rira and two other vampires were hunting some undead who would kill people but Rira didn't noticed that Juran had come back and a monster come attacking Juran but Rira managed to kill the monster before it attacked him. After that incident Juran left the mansion and near a Tree Rira noticed a toy car and a letter behind it.

I've retrieve my toy car from those bully kids, Actually this was the first present I got from my father but now I will give it to you now Rira

I'm okay now, I'm sure of it…That's why Rira

TO My NUMBER ONE FRIEND RIRAVIS

* * *

"Rira!

"Rira!

Rira awoke from a loud yell in his ears. He got up from his coffin." It was all a dream." He thought. It seemed like what happened was recently.

"That smile."

"What are you talking about? Rira finally realize he wasn't alone in the room and saw Rei vampire living with them. After six years the mansion had gotten more and more people living.

"It's nothing." Rira said as he got out of the coffin and left the room.

"Juran? A friend of Juran whispered and brushed his fingers into the brunette's hair. " Hey, Juran…"

A small sound came from the brunette.

"Hey, Rin is class over? Juran asked as he stared at the front and saw the teacher wasn't there.

Rin gave a small sigh." Yes and like always I have wrote down the notes." Juran got up from his seat and hugged his friend. "Thank you." He smiled.

* * *

After school Juran was heading home but he noticed that some guys were blocking the way to get to his home. "Can I get by? Juran asked. The four boys glared at him like saying are you really asking us.

_Guess I have no choice._

Juran gave a smile and then ran pass them but they came running after him.

_Why is it always like this?_

Juran didn't want them to know where his home was so he headed to another direction as he was running he saw a hug mansion.

"Isn't this place? Juran stared at the mansion and he felt a familiar feeling. "I have been here before."

**Where is he?**

Juran heard the guys from earlier so he had no choice and went inside the mansion.

Lucky the door was open….Wait…why is it open in the first place?

"Still why did it feel familiar when i arrived here?


End file.
